


The Meeting of the Minds

by phoenixyfriend



Series: The Tales of Shinobi and Superheroes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Howard Stark met a ninja. Then, in true Howard Stark fashion, he married her.</p><p>In other words, this is the very short story of how Tony Stark's parents met in a world that had both superheroes and superninjas, where Maria Stark was once a ninja hopeful that dropped everything and left for the wider world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting of the Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a prequel to "Only Half the Time." You can read it without any prior knowledge of the universe, but I would assume it's more enjoyable as a companion piece than as a lone work.

Howard Stark, for all his experience with the strange and the exceptional, still hadn’t expected to be this excited about someone with ‘training’ coming out of the Hidden Continent and, upon being asked to meet with SHIELD, agreeing.  
  
He held a hand out to the woman, who was dressed in navy blue, vaguely militaristic clothing and a pair of opaque sunglasses, and relaxed as she shook it with a smile. He was getting on in years, but he still had most of his charm (no matter what Peggy said).  
  
“Howard Stark.” He introduced himself. “And you are?”  
  
“Mariko Uchiha.” The woman answered, and her voice was accented when she continued. “I hear you want to know about the Hidden Continent?”  
  
“Whatever you can tell us. I know they have… rules.” Unfortunately.  
  
“I was never allowed to even go to the Academy, Mr. Stark. I am neither subject to those laws nor fond enough of my homeland to consider following them out of any sense of misplaced loyalty.” She smiled. “Ask and ye shall receive.”


End file.
